Revenge of the Strawberry
by netherhunter75
Summary: Someone has escaped for prison. What do they want, who are they, and why do they need to find an old relic that has been around for 500 years? All these and other questions will be answered inside. RR please. 'Discontinued'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey reader, Nether back, I have been working on this rewrite for a really long time so if some things confuse you just PM me and I will try to reply but I will not reveal a lot of plot to those who ask, so don't go asking for spoilers. Thank you all for waiting for so long for this and just because this is back I will not stop the gamer fanfic that I have started. I did say the gamers fanfics chapters will few and far-between. Now that I got that out of the way now lets get to the story.**

" **Zanpokuto"**

" _Hollow"_

Techniques

"Talking"

'Thinking' __

" _ **Message"**_

Kuchiki Byakuya walked through the Kuchiki garden a little at ease. "500 years of peace." He sighs. All of a sudden a hell butterfly flutters up to him. Byakuya holds out his hand to receive the message. _**"All Captains will have a meeting at 1200 hours."**_ Byakuya looked up to the sun and saw that he didn't have that much time before the meeting started.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kuchiki Byakuya walked in to the meeting hall at the first division barracks. He looked around to see who else was there and saw Kuchiki Rukia Captain of 13th division, Soifon captain of 2nd division, Mugurma Kensei captain of 9th division, Otoribashi Rose captain of 3rd division, and Hirako Shinji of 5th division. As he walked over to his spot he gazed at the other captains lingering longer on Rukia. When he got to his spot he started hearing some laughter. When the large first division doors were open they reviled Captains of division 7, Iba Chikane, and of division 10, Histugaya Toshiro. Iba was making fun of the disappearing Hisagi. As they walked in they went to their places. After a few minutes the friendly captains of 1st, 4th, and 8th divisions. Kyoraku Shunsui the 1st division captain came in first after getting smacked by Yadomaru Lisa the captain of 8th division. Then calmly walking in came captain of squad 4 Kotestu Isane. Last but not least all of the captains present could hear the yelling of one Kenpachi Zaraki captain of squad 11 and his total opposite, Kurotsuchi Mayuri captain of squad 12.

Once the captains got settled down Shunsui asked them to quiet down so the meeting could begin.

"Now that your all settled down lets begin, captains Soifon and Mayuri report," he barked.

"We have been getting some strange readings on our scanners. The readings are similar to the ones given off by _him._ " This shocked everyone in the room.

"What? I thought we locked him away for good, that is why we have had such a long period of peace." Shouted Rukia.

"Well it's not to bad if _he_ did escape, I mean _he_ wouldn't openly try to kills us unless provoked." Said Shinji in a matter of fact voice.

"Eherm," fake coughed Shunsui. "Now lets get to your report Soifon."

"Alright, it is true that the readings have been coming from _There_." At this everyone gasped dramatically. "But the prison is still standing and _he_ is still there." With that statement everyone except Shinji sighed with relief.

Later this same information was shared with the lieutenants. This got a reaction similar to the captains from the lieutenants that were there longer, such as Abari Renji lieutenant of 6th division and Hinamori Momo. Others like Kasumi Akemi lieutenant of 13th division didn't know what all this meant and wanted to know what was actually happening.

"Who is _him_?" asked Akemi.

" _He_ is the one who over 500 years ago defeated the traitor Aizen, former captain of 5th division, and then killed what could be considered a God, that tried to destroy the 3 realms." Said Renji.

"So from what your saying it was for the Soul Society so I see no reason to be scared." Responded Akemi.

"No _he_ did not fight for the Soul Society _he_ fought for _himself_ and what _he_ did just happened to fit in with _his_ agenda and all over master plan." Said Renji with a shiver. "I fact _he_ even fought the Soul Society and almost came out on top. We just got lucky and trapped _him_ in the most powerful bakudo that we knew of and locked _him_ in a _there_."

"You never answered my question though." Urged Akemi.

" _He_ is Kurosaki Ichigo."

 **Dun dun dun. So what do you think? Do you like it? I put a lot of time into this and the story behind it. Thanks for reading and if you like this go check out some of my other stories that are still going. By the way just a reminder that there is a poll going on, on my profile based on the pairing that the strawberry gamers is going to be. Love you all. Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Hey guys and gals that read this fiction of mine. Glad you want to read more and if you have any none-plot related questions then PM me ok. That is about it so on with the story.**

" **Zanpakuto** "

" _Hollow_ "

"Speaking "

'Thoughts'

Shunsui was in his office filling out paper work, for once. He got up and sighed. 'Time to see him again.' He thinks to himself. Shunsui then placed both hands on either side of the desk and pumped spiritual pressure into it. There was a rumbling sound as the desk moved up and across the floor. In the newfound hole there was a set of stairs that Shunsui preceded to walk down.

Down and down he went, the stairs were made of dark oak wood and walls were made of seki-seki stone. There were torches lining the walls to help him see the way down. After about half an hour later he reached the bottom. At the bottom there was a single door. Shunsui grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. Inside the room, as the door opened, light started to get in. Makin g the once pitch black room come to life. Inside the room there was only a single chair and in that chair was a person completely covered in a black wrapping. Shunsui, as he walked in, pulled out 3 keys and proceeded to put them into 3 different key slots on the ground. As he did this the wraps on the persons left eye, mouth, and left ear fell off. Once this happened the person opened his left eye slowly. Then moved that eye over to where Shunsui was standing. The man then clears his throat.

"My my, it has been awhile hasn't it Shunsui." Said the man.

"Yes it has, and with recent events I think that I should visit you more often." Said a calm Shunsui.

"Why? What has happened?" Asked the man.

"Oh, I think that you know very well what has happened, don't you Ichigo." Surprise at being called his name Ichigo was quiet for a minute.

"So you think I was up their do you. Can't you see the only way that I can get up there is to have more then 20 of the 30 locks open up and even you only have 3." Stated Ichigo.

"I guess your right. You know if your let free would you go there and not bother us or would you attack?" Asked Shunsui.

"I guess it depends on who frees me, and on what terms."

"Well let's hope it's on good terms." With that Shunsui locks Ichigo back up and leaves the prison.

Next day. Captains meeting: 6:00am

Shunsui walked up to his seat slowly and as he passed his fellow Captains they quieted. Once he got to his seat the hall was still. Shunsui raised his head and looked, at the others in the large room, with a calculating gaze.

"I have talked to Ichigo yesterday." After Shunsui said that, the hall was a murmur. Soifon looked at the captain commander aghast.

"How have you talked to him? You never entered Muken yesterday." She shouted.

"Ichigo is not kept in Muken he is kept in a prison right underneath my desk and about 4000 meters below ground." Said Shunsui.

Everyone was open mouthed when suddenly there was a buzzing sound from Mayuri's pocket. All the other Captains present looked at him. He answered it.

"What is it you fool? I am in the middle of a Captains meeting." Screamed Mayuri into the phones receiver.

"Why the hell would someone break into the 5th division library?" When Mayuri said this Shunsui paled and Mayuri looked at him along with all the other Captains.

"What is at the my division that someone would like to steal?" Asked Shinji.

"To explain that I need to tell you about how Ichigo is sealed. Ichigo is held with the same material that held Aizen except Ichigo is covered with more because he is more powerful. So he is covered in about 30 different locks unlike Aizen who was locked with 10 locks. Now at 5th, 3rd, 9th, 1st, 4th, 13th divisions are 3 keys each. The 2nd division holds 6 keys because they know how to hide them better than me. The other 6 keys are held inside Ichigo himself." Finished Shunsui.

Soifon smiles at the last revelation.

"So that means that someone out there that has the power to break into my division has 3 of the 30 keys?" Asked Shinji.

"Yes." Answered Shunsui.

10:00am Hell butterfly communication network

"So this is the new project you've been working on, eh Mayuri?" Joked Shinji.

"Quiet you fool." Said Mayuri.

" Captain commander the person that has been stealing the keys have struck all of the divisions so that means that the person has 18 keys." Stated Mayuri.

"Soifon go tell your subordinates to guard the hidden keys that you had because all Ichigo needs to be free is 20 keys and this person has 18 of 20 keys he/she needs no more." Yelled Shunsui

13:00pm Captains meeting

"Captain commander I regretfully tell you that the Onmitsukido has failed in its job to protect 3 of the keys we held. Now the thief has 21 of the keys and he/she can free Ichigo." Said an upset Soifon.

Just as she finished speaking an explosion can be heard right behind the captain commanders chair just as the sound was heard the wall behind Shunsui collapsed. Once the dust settled there standing over the remains of Shunsui's desk was none other than Kugo Ginjo, the former substitute shinigami himself.

"Seize that man!" Yelled Shunsui. Just then Ginjo used bringer light and disappeared. All of the captain's shunpoed down the stairs. When they get to the bottom the captains see that the door is closed and Shunsui didn't bring the key to the captains meeting.

"So how are we going to open this door?" Asked Rukia.

"Hold on." Said Soifon.

"Ban-kai Jakuho Raikoben." Said Soifon. She then pointed the missile at the door and fired. Once the missile hit the door it exploded shattering the door. All at once the captains ran into the room just as light started to filter into the room. Once they got inside the captains pulled their swords and Soifon sealed her bankai. What they saw terrified them, all the keys that were stolen were in the keyholes on the ground and turned to the unlocked side. All the captain's eyes looked up at the chair and saw Ichigo near completely uncovered.

Ichigo looked up at the captains in front of him.

"Hello Shunsui, I see you came to see me earlier than expected." Said a calm Ichigo from his chair.

"I see you are released enough to escape. Are you going to?" Asked Shunsui.

"I think I have spent enough time here sitting. I want to see the world again." Just then Ichigo grabbed the remaining straps on him and tore them off. As he got up Soifon was on him in a millisecond with her Suzumibachi at his throat.

"You move and you die ryoka." She said.

"Now, now Soifon you know that we put that ryoka stuff behind us." Said Ichigo.

"Soifon you know that you are not powerful enough to kill him or ever scratch him so lets not anger him by trying to kill him." Said Shunsui.

"What do we have here? Who might you be?" Ichigo said completely ignoring Soifon and addressing the kneeling man in front of him.

"I, my Lord, am Kugo Ginjo. Former full bringer, now 3rd seat of first division." He said.

"So you thought to win my favor by saving me?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yes my Lord." Ginjo said.

"Well you didn't." Ichigo said right before reaching down and snapping Ginjo's neck. Ginjo then slowly turned into a ball of spiritual pressure and was absorbed by Ichigo.

"Wow when was the last time you did that?" Asked Shunsui.

"I think the last time I did that was when I killed Yhwach." Said Ichigo thoughtfully.

Ichigo looked at the captains still hold their swords out. "Now are you still sore about that 'creating a whole new dimension' thing are you?" Questioned Ichigo with a smug smile on his face.

"Ichigo if you don't surrender now you will die by my hand." Stated a nervous Shunsui.

Just then Ichigo tapped the air to his side and a garganta opened up Ichigo ran in and then closed it blocking anyone else from entering. Ichigo then, using the reishi platform, slowly walks up to what looks like a small pool of water. The only thing wrong with it is that it is floating in the middle of the void between dimensions. Ichigo looks at it with an amused smile and hops in.

 **So? Did you like it? Please tell me in all those lovely comments you al will write. There is a poll going on at my profile page so go check it out and I will talk to you all next.**


	3. Chapter 3: The story begins

**Hello readers! Nether is back. Ok so I have a plan for this Fanfiction, and I think some of you were unaware that this is an Alternate Universe, other dimension, or what ever you want to call it. Granted I didn't expressly tell you this, so that is on me. Sorry. If you do not like or want to read this type of Fanfiction then turn back now. I will put this warning in all of my future Fanfictions. Now on to the story.**

" **Zanpakuto"**

" _Hollow_ _ **"**_

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

"Walkie Talkie"

Daniel Jackson was standing in the control room along side Captain Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, and General Hammond.

"Chevron 4 is locked." Said the operator.

"Chevron 5 is locked." He said again.

"What is this planet and why do we have to be here?" Whispered Jack to Daniel.

"Remember when you and Sam were trapped in Antarctica? Well we first thought that you were on a planet in between here and P4A-771. This is one of the planets that we searched. We have designated the planet P5C-14." Said Sam.

"Sooo what are _we_ doing here?" Asked O'Neill.

"Well when we sent the MALP to see if you were on the planet we saw that the Stargate was in a circular clearing. When we went over the footage the MALP gave us we saw that the clearing was a bit too circular in shape. With all that forest the clearing would have to have a barrier around it for the trees to not grow there. So we are going to see what is creating the barrier and maybe who made it." Explained Daniel.

"Chevron 7 locked." After this was said the stargate activated. The swirling event horizon was churning, as SG1 got ready to leave.

"All right lets go." Yelled Jack.

SG1 walked up the ramp and into the stargate.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

SG1 came out the other stargate and looked around.

"All right lets take a look around." Sounded Jack. Teal'c looked around and, out of the corner of his eye, saw a narrow path that lead deep into the forest.

"O'Neill I do believe that the path over there will lead us to who ever made the barrier." Teal'c said to the rest of the team.

"How do you know Teal'c?" Asked Sam.

"The trail is hidden and from what I see it has been used recently." He responded.

"Alright lets check it out." Jack said. SG1 then moved through the forest following Teal'c.

"Hey I think that I see something up ahead." Exclaimed Daniel after 2 hours of walking.

"Finally." Sighed Jack. After a minute or two they cleared the forest and moved in to another clearing. In the center of the clearing there was a small log cabin.

"Why would someone, who has the tech to make that barrier back there, live in a log cabin?" Asked Jack.

"Maybe he didn't create the barrier." Said Sam.

SG1 slowly walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. After a second the door opened up slowly. Jack looked in and saw inside was like a library. He opened the door the rest of the way and said "Hello." As they went in they saw that the room they were in was Spartan in nature.

Around the corner was a large table strung with books and notes. At the far head of the table was a man with orange hair and a light blue Kimono. He appeared to be writing calligraphy.

"Excuse me." Asked Daniel.

"Yes?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well we are explorers from the planet Earth. We noticed the barrier around the Stargate and we were wondering if you made it?" Said Daniel.

"It is rude to ask someone something and not state your name or names." Said Ichigo sarcastically; as if he had to say it so many times he is just tired of it.

"Ok, my name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is my team SG1. Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Dr. Daniel Jackson. There happy." Said Jack.

"Yes, Very much so. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I will admit that I am the creator of the barrier around the Stargate. Now what are you doing here in my home?" Ichigo asked the last part in Goa'uld.

"We are here to maybe make friends with you." Said Daniel in Goa'uld right back.

"So you are the same Daniel Jackson and O'Neill that killed Ra. How quaint." Mumbled Ichigo.

"How did you know about that? The only people that should know are the people of Abydos." Exclaimed Daniel.

"Did you know that Ra had a coms set in his ship. He told me right after you and your first team was captured. He then maintained communication with me until his ship exploded and communication was lost."

"Why were you in contact with Ra of all people? Why a Goa'uld of all things? They just stab you in the back." Daniel almost yelled.

"Because I am the Shinigami." Said Ichigo in a sad tone, almost like he regretted the name.

"Wait, is that a name or a position because it seams to me that you dislike the name?" Asked Daniel.

"Well it's a little bit of both and it has a backstory on it's own." Said Ichigo.

"Well we have time until our daily check in." Said Daniel as Jack sighed.

'Great, Daniel won't leave until this story's done so might as well listen or he'll have a shit fit.' Thought Jack.

"Well this tale starts when I was born. As I said before, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki son to Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Shiba. I was born July 15. I don't remember the year though. Anyways I lived a normal life then, I was in school and took a mixed martial arts class. That was until June 11th. I was 9 years old at the time and*sigh* my mom and me were walking down a sidewalk across a river. It was poring down rain. A car drove by and it splashed water on my mom and me.

"Do you want to change sides Ichigo?" Asked Masaki.

"No. It's ok. I will protect you mommy." Ichigo said puffing his chest out slightly.

"That's my little protector." Masaki said as she wiped the water from Ichigo's face. They continued walking until Ichigo, out of the corner of his eye, saw a young girl who looked like she was going to jump into the river. Ichigo being the protector he was ran towards her to try to stop her from jumping. Masaki saw this as she turned and yelled. "Nooooo."

All that Ichigo saw next was a flash. Once he gained his bearings he got back up Ichigo looked around, and what he saw scared him for life. Masaki was lying on the ground with a massive chunk of her chest area torn off. Bits and pieces of her were stung everywhere. Ichigo then heard crunching from behind him so her slowly turned. When he had finally turned all the way around. What he saw then was worse than before. There was a large hamster type thing that had arms and legs sprouting out of a main mass of fur. This creature had his mom in one hand as he dangled her over his hungry maw. Saliva was dripping from his teeth. Ichigo noticed that his mom had a short chain hanging limply from her chest. Then the ball of fur looked over at him. Ichigo froze. He looked into the creature's eyes and was entranced by then. Ichigo noticed this and looked away then looked up at his mom. The fur ball put 2 and 2 together and laughed out loud.

" _So you are the wenches boy?"_ The fur ball muses. _"Well this is luck for me. You smell like a powerful soul. You might ever push me to Gillian. To satisfy your obvious need to know my name is Grand Fisher."_ Said Grand Fisher. _"Now watch as your bitch of a mother becomes my diner."_ Ichigo is helpless as his mother is tossed like a snack into the monsters mouth. As the mouth closed you could hear the sickening crunch of bones breaking. Grand Fisher swallowed then smiled, as Masaki became part of him. He then turned to Ichigo as slowly, but menacingly, towards him. Once Grand Fisher got to Ichigo he reached down and Ichigo was picked up. Ichigo's physical body fell to the ground as Grand Fisher lifted Ichigo up and over his gapping maw. Grand Fisher released Ichigo and Ichigo fell to his death.

Once Grand Fisher finished his meal he looked around for more food, but then felt really tired.

" _Guess I'll have to take a nap before going back to Aizen."_ He then opens a garganta to Hueco Mundo.

Grand Fisher jumped out of the garganta and into the desert sands of Hueco Mundo. He sensed around to make he would not be taken in his sleep. He then lied down when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Blood started dripping down his fur as a cracking could be heard. Grand Fisher doubled over then fell onto the sand the ground was made of. He curled up into a ball and screamed as blood sprayed out of his chest. All of a sudden Grand Fisher's chest exploded. Parts of Grand Fisher were in chunks on the ground. Out of Grand Fishers corpse crawled a large humanoid lizard type creature with forward facing horns.

It stood about 3 meters tall. The creature was almost completely covered in black except for 2 white lines that started from the hairline, or were the hairline would be, to the bottom of its chin. The lines went through the creature's masks eye holes. The being also had white lines in the center of both the top and bottom of its horns. White lines also went in tribal patterns on its tail. The mask of the creature was in the shape of a human skull with razor sharp teeth. A hole strait through the creature was right below its sternum.

The creature looked around until its sights finally settled on Grand Fishers corpse. It slowly walked up to the body, reached down, and tore off a chunk of meat and hastily ate it, as if it was starving. After awhile the hollow finished eating Grand Fisher. It sniffed the air looking for more food. The creature looked down and started digging. Eventually it broke through the floor of Hueco Mundo and fell into the Menos Forest. As it got up it sensed a being watching it. All at once the Hollows jumped out of the trees and attacked the newborn hollow.

 **Good to see you made it to the end. What do you think of it. I worked hard on this chapter because you said you wanted to get to know Ichigo a bit more. Oh and I also have a YouTube channel up under the name netherhuntr75 so check that out if you want to support me and my writing. Some of my friends also have channels so check out memeshappen and TheAmazingGingerKnight. Hope all of you stay and continue to read my work. Thank you so much and peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Join or die

**Hello everyone that reads this. So, here is another chapter that I hope you all will like. Please R &R and enjoy.**

" **Zanpakuto"**

" _Hollow"_

"Quincy"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The little hollow did not like his odds. 5 bigger, more experienced hollows surrounded the hollow. The little hollow had one good thing on his side, power. The little hollow had more power than all five of the other hollows put together. The first hollow looked like a large centipede with a large crown shaped crest and a jack o' lantern like mask. One of the other hollows looked like a large bear with long-clawed paws and a weird looking tribal mask. The 3rd hollow had a dog-like form with a brown color that made it hard t see in the dank, misty forest. The second to last hollow was a special case. It was about 10 meters tall and had, what looked like, black robes on with a large white mask that was taller than the newborn. The last hollow was slightly taller than the first 3. He had large spike coming out of his shoulders and knees and was covered in what looked like black armor.

The newborn hollow was surrounded but wasn't scared. It felt like these hollows before it were actually weaker than it. Once the hollows decided not to waste anymore time they lunged in unison. The newborn dodged the first threes strikes blocked the fourth and got clipped by the last causing a scratch to form, that healed only seconds later. The newborn flashed to the side of the dog shaped hollow and stabbed it causing massive damage. The bear shaped hollow was charging and the push ripped the newborn out of the dog hollow and black blood sprayed everywhere. The centipede hollow started to then feast on the screaming dog hollow with no sympathy. As this was happening the large hollow decided that it wanted to join the bear and attacked the newborn with poor results. The newborn turned and grabbed both hollows hands and broke them. The newborn then flipped them both onto their backs, jumped on them and broke both their legs. The newborn then went for the last on that was just watching the carnage. The newborn tried to strike at it but the other hollow just blocked.

" _Who do you think you are to attack the mighty Thanatos God of the menos forest?"_ The newborn just stared at the hollow and tried to attack it again but this time instead of block the other hollow grabbed the newborns arm and bit into it. After a few minutes the newborn was fully consumed as well as the others in the area. Thanatos felt extreme power flowing through him. He grinned then frowned when he heard a voice in his head.

" _You need to rest."_ Apparently the newborn gained the ability to speak when it was consumed. Over time the voice became stronger and more persistent. After 6 days of no rest Thanatos was getting weaker and more tired. The voices became more and more appealing to give into. On the 7th day Thanatos gave up and collapsed onto the ground. He closed his eyes for the last time.

" _Not a god anymore are you? That was way too easy. Well now I have to find more food befor…"_ The newborn got the worst headache one could imagine and doubled over in pain. It felt like his head could burst at any moment. It was similar to a sledgehammer slamming into his head. He fell to the ground as a bright light surrounded him blinding anyone that came too close. When the light went away and the hollow got up he looked at his new form. It seemed like the body he was in transformed itself to suite him and his needs, which were different than the others. The newborn looked similar to its original form with some minor differences. First it now had a more human sized form and the tribal marks multiplied. The newborn then went in search of others like itself.

A brown haired man was walking across the barren desert but stopped suddenly. He looked around and saw lots of black blood everywhere. He then turned around and saw a bright pillar of light shooting into the air.

"Interesting." As he said this he pushed up his glasses then flashed away.

The newborn was following a powerful reiatsu. He also felt a being chasing him at the ends of his restrained senses. He stopped and waited as he simulated himself leaving by slowly lowering his reiatsu to nothing. Soon the reiatsu following him got too close. The small hollow flashed as close as possible before being detected. The hollow following him tried to lower its reiatsu but just couldn't quite get it under control.

" _I know you're out there so why don't you come out here."_ After this the hollow tried to suppress its power further getting no better results. Tired of playing games the newborn flashed in front of the other. The other hollow looked like a dragonfly type thing with pink hair and amber eyes.

" _Who are you?"_ Asked the newborn.

" _My name is_ _Szayel_ _Aporro Granz_ _. And you are."_ Szayel asked.

" _I have no name so you can call me whatever you want."_ Said the hollow.

" _What about Shiro Akuma."_ The hollow thought on it.

" _White Demon. That sounds good."_ The now dubbed Shiro said. So they slowly became friends. Once Shiro made friends with Szayel he forgot the large reiatsu that he was following earlier. Together they went through the phases from hollow to Gillian to Adjuchas and, for Shiro at least, Vasto Lorde. Shiro now looked like the inverse of what he was as a normal hollow. Szayel looked about the same as he was before but more compact. This process took about 6 years.

A brown haired man was with his comrades as they watched Shiro and Szayel spar in the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"Should we recruit or kill them my lord?" Asked a dark skinned man with a visor. A man with brown slicked back hair looked at the blind man then disappeared.

Once the spar ended the critique began.

"So Szayel you need to get more physically strong. You can't always rely on your tricks and brains. You need to be versatile. After all is said and done you just need to practice some more and you may be able to best any high tier Adjuchas." Complimented Shiro. There was clapping in the back ground and both the hollows spun around. When they did they both saw a man with slicked back brown hair and an air of power around him.

" _Who are you?"_ Asked Shiro.

"My name is Aizen Sosuke. And you are?" He asked in return.

" _My name is Shiro Akuma and my friend here is Szayel Aporro Granz. What do you want."_

Willing to play this game of Quid Pro Quo. "I am amassing an army of Arrancar. I was going to inquire if you would like to join." Aizen emphasized his point with raising his reiatsu. Szayel fell to his knees but Shiro stood up strong and releasing his reiatsu to counter Aizen's. That was until Aizen raised his reiatsu up to the strength of a Captain. With what looked like a strained face Shiro submitted.

"You are weak for a Vasto Lorde but you will do fine. Aizen then pulled out a small purple orb from his pocket. He held it in front of the two hollows. A bright purple light surrounded Shiro and Szayel. When the light faded away there kneeling in the sand were two naked men.

"Now you will follow me or die. It is your choice." Said Aizen.

" _We will follow you Aizen-sama."_ Said Shiro, Speaking for both of them.

"Tousan please take these two back to Las Noches and give them a change of clothes. After they left Aizen looked at Gin.

"I will need you to keep an eye on Shiro."

"Of course I will watch Whity~." Gin said with that ever-present smile and a chipper tone

Once Shiro, Szayel and Tousan got to Las Noches Tousan led them to the main fitting room.

"Just choose whatever meets your fancy." With that he left.

" _So what do you think of this new Arrancar thing Shiro?"_ Asked Szayel.

" _I don't know just yet but with your brain you will most likely not be expendable. You might even get a higher rank than me."_

" _Why do you figure that we will have ranks?"_

" _Well this is a military organization so there must be so kind of chain of command. Generals or leaders of some sort."_ Answered Shiro.

Once they got dressed (Szayel looked like normal.) Ichigo wore a version of what Aizen was wearing.

"All Arrancar are to meet in the throne room in approximately 2 hours." An announcement stated.

" _Well let's go check out who else is here."_ Said Shiro.

Later when Shiro and Szayel got to the throne room. Shiro knocked on the door only to hear Aizen bid them come in. Shiro opened the door and saw about ten other Arrancar in the room along with Aizen sitting on the stone throne. Tousan on his right and Gin standing to Aizen's left. The Arrancar were sitting at a table in the middle of the room with tea set out. It looked like the table was supposed to have fewer chairs and was a little cramped. Shiro and Szayel sat next to each other. On Shiro's left was a tall man with long black hair and an eye patch. He was holing an overly large double crescent scythe. On Szayel's right was a woman with short green hair and a green sword at her side.

"Welcome to this first meeting of the Espada." Said Aizen raising his hands into the air for emphasis.

" _What are you talking about Espada? What are those?"_ Asked Szayel with a glint in his eyes with the promise of more knowledge. Some of the others at the table rolled their eyes at Szayel, as if he asked a stupid question. He thought of all the experiments he could do with such powerful test subjects. Shiro kept Szayel calm throughout their time in the great desert, but now he had more freedom with the fact that he didn't have to worry about his life.

"I must have gotten ahead of myself and forgotten to explain the Espada to the two newest members of my army. The Espada are the top ten Arrancar of my army. They will lead the charge against the Seireitei. Now this meeting is to decide who the new Espada are going to be." Aizen reached into his cloak and brought out the same small purple orb that turned them all into Arrancar in the first place.

"This is what is called the Hogyoku. It has the ability to turn you all into Arrancar and because of this it can tell who is the strongest from 0 to 9. Those will get a number where you focus. Now close your eyes and the process will begin." As the Arrancar closed their eyes and the room was aglow with purple light. When the process ended everyone was told to open his or her eyes and search for a mark.

"Now state your name and number starting from number 0. If you don't have a number just wait until the end, then share you name with everyone for pleasantries sake." Everyone nodded.

" _Cero Espada Coyote Starrk."_ The Arrancar in front to the left of Aizen stated.

" _Prima Espada Baraggan Louisenbairn."_ Said the Arrancar across from Shiro stated with slight disgust.

" _Segunda Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."_ Said the Arrancar to the right of Szayel.

" _Tres Espada Tier Harribel."_ Said the Arrancar across from Shiro.

" _Cuatro Espada Ulqiorra Cifer."_ Said the Arrancar at the far end of the table.

" _Quinto Espada Shiro Akuma."_ Said Shiro.

" _Sexta Espada Nnoitra Gilga."_ Said the Arrancar to the left of Shiro as he glared at Nelliel.

" _Septima Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_ Said the Arrancar at the far side of the other side of the table.

" _Octava Espada Luppi Antenor."_ Said the Arrancar across from Szayel.

" _Novena Espada Szayel Aporro Granz."_

"Now for the honorable mentions." Said Aizen with a smile.

" _Zommari Rureaux"_

" _Aaroniero Arruruerie"_

"Now that you all have your numbers the Arrancar that don't have numbers have to leave or die." Aizen said all the while raising his reiatsu. After they left the true meeting of the Espada started.

"Let's get down to business. You will each have a palace of your own and you may have fraccion. Fraccion are Arrancar under your command. Now go explore you new palaces." Aizen then shooed them away.

 **Just to clarify Szayel looks like he does in the manga and Shiro has a single horn sticking out of his head, shoulder length white hair, black and red tribal marks across his body. Shiro's number is on his upper left bicep. Thank you all for reading. Please review. Tell me what you think and what I might need to fix. All of you have a marry Christmas or whatever you celebrate. If you have any questions just PM me and we can chat. Bye bye everyone.**


End file.
